Ophelia
by FiercestCalm
Summary: The gundam pilots contemplate their relationships with one another. A songfic to Natalie Merchant's Ophelia.


Ophelia was a bride of God  
A novice Carmelite  
In sister cells  
The cloister bells tolled on her wedding night  
  
Duo slowly walks down the aisle of the abandoned church, murmuring a prayer to the broken statue of Mary before him.  
Father; forgive me of my sins. I know it is wrong. I love him. Please protect him. Amen.  
  
Ophelia was the rebel girl  
A blue stockting suffragette  
Who remedied society between her cigarettes  
  
Wufei quietly tells Quatre to go for it from behind his book. Quatre looks surprised, staring at Wufei, who smiles slightly.  
  
And Ophelia was the sweetheart  
To a nation overnight  
Curvaceous thighs  
Vivacious eyes  
Love was at first sight...  
Love was at first sight...  
Love...  
  
Quatre smiles sweetly at the camera, but one who was watching him carefully could see that his smile didn't reach his eyes. He quietly explains his new policy, then waits with a more pained smile while the hostess gushes over him.  
  
Ophelia was a demigoddess in pre-war Babylon  
So statuesque a silhouette in black satin evening gowns  
  
Heero calmly shoots down five mobile suits and moves on to the next group. A small boy stands on the ground below, staring at Wing Zero, his mouth hanging open in admiration.  
  
Ophelia was the mistress to  
A Vegas gambling man  
Signora Ophelia Maraschina  
Mafia courtesan  
  
Wufei walks proudly through the neighborhood, seemingly oblivious to the murderous looks coming from all sides. A sudden attack is easily avoided as Wufei steps aside and lets the would-be mugger crash into a wall. Under his well-trained mask of indifference, he looks as pained as the criminal.  
  
Ophelia was the circus queen  
The female cannonball  
Projected through five flaming hoops  
To wild and shocked applause  
To wild and shocked applause  
  
Trowa looks on, his blank face surrounded by knives. The crowd cheers wildly but he doesn't blink an eye at them. It's as if he doesn't care at all.  
  
Ophelia was a tempest cyclone  
A goddamn hurricane  
Your common sense, your best defense  
They wasted, and in vain  
  
Duo crashes around his room, throwing things and knocking things over. The other pilots stand outside his door, not knowing what's wrong and are unable to stop him.  
  
For Ophelia 'd know your every woe  
And every pain you'd ever had  
She'd sympathize and dry your eyes  
Help you to forget...  
And help you to forget  
And help you to forget  
  
Quatre stands quietly in Duo's doorframe, his face showing the turmoil abusing Duo's soul. He calls Duo's name softly. Duo looks up at him, looking like a lost child. Quatre sits beside him on the bed, taking Duo's head and guiding it to his lap, gently stroking his hair while Duo's body convulses with suppressed sobs.  
  
Ophelia's mind went wandering  
You'd wonder where she goes  
Through secret doors down corridors  
She wanders there alone  
All alone  
  
All five pilots sit in a comfortable silence in the safehouse den. Each remembering their own experiences, they are glad for the companionship of the others.   
  
(voice in german)  
"Es kostet mich keine kleine Krise die Verunreinigung und das  
Suechtige aus meinem Leben auszuschliessen"  
("But it is for me no little effort to exclude the polluting and the addictive   
from my life." )  
  
As each one remembers, the faces and events blend into one single vision.   
  
(voice in spanish)  
"compondo musica , en un estado de ecstases"  
("composing music , in a state of ecstasy")  
  
They know they share everything with the others, whether they want to or not. Their weaknesses will be overcome by their strengths.  
  
(voice in spanish)  
"fuerza de vida , de vida"  
( "strength of life , of life")  
  
They will always know the others in a way deeper than brotherhood. As they appreciatively look at one another, a single incident comes to mind…  
  
(voice in german)  
"Mein Vater ist ein Architekt"  
("My father is an architect." )  
  
Duo had persuaded them that they needed a card game to cool their nerves. Although reluctant, everyone joined in. Pretty soon into the game…  
"Any nines?" Heero asked Duo stoicly. Duo grinned.   
"Go fish!"   
"Nooooooo!" There was laughter all around as they realized the futileness of Go Fish during a war. Nevertheless, they keep playing.  
*Circus music plays quietly and slowly fades away*  



End file.
